


Untitled WIP (Louis Tomlinson/OC) (Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik) (Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles)

by ilysfmlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysfmlouis/pseuds/ilysfmlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*INITIAL PROMPT*<br/>AU where Louis likes sleeping around and it's kinda like everyone falls in love with him but he knows that he only loves one person and that person is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A DRABBLE. I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE IT IDK BUT YEAH I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE. 
> 
> but yeah i know its Zouis rn but there's gonna be A LOT of Louis/OC relationships but the ending and main relationship will be Larry.
> 
> twitter: @vulnerablelouis  
> tumblr: honeybunchesoflou.tumblr.com

Louis wakes up in an empty bed and cold sheets with his clothes scattered around his room. His head pounds, his body is naked and sore and he's still trying to remember what the hell happened last night. Obviously another useless shag that happened with probably too much drinking and too much touching but nevertheless just another useless shag. 

When Louis moves to get up he's wondering if Zayn's already left or if he's in the living room smoking a fag and watching some crap telly. Turns out he's right about the second option when he sees his flatmate lying on their couch, spliff barely burned. 

"Goodmorning sunshine, how's your bum?" 

Louis smirks. "Fuck off, at least I got a shag. But I can't even remember the damn bloke from last night, you see him leave?"

Zayn shakes his head. "Nah, but couldn't get much sleep last night with all your damn moaning. Was he any good?"

"You already know i'm loud babes, but I don't remember much, the sting in my bum is enough to tell me otherwise." 

Zayn smiles at Louis and can't help but laugh at how he smacks his bum and Louis groans. Louis glares at him and takes the fag from Zayns hand. He takes a long drag feeling the smoke cloud in his chest. Louis grins at the smoke he puffs out. "Zaynie, be a dear and make me some tea please." Louis flutters his eyelashes and Zayn scoffs. "You're such a fucking diva mate." Before Zayn walks to the kitchen and turns on the kettle. 

Louis laughs. "Just call me the gayest of them all!" He takes another drag. "Besides babe, you love serving me" Louis winks. 

"You better watch it princess before I pour this tea down the drain." Zayn threatens and slightly tips the cups above the sinks. Little drops of water just about to spill out. 

"No!" Louis almost falls over the couch laughing and ending up on the ground. Zayn walks over to him, tea in one hand and takes the spliff from Louis with his other. He chuckles and points to his cheek. "Gimme a kiss babe, then you get your damn tea."

Louis laughs and gets up onto his tiptoes and throws his hands over Zayns neck before giving him a wet kiss on his cheek and taking his tea from Zayn. "Thank you sweetie" Louis grins and sits on the couch while taking sip from his tea and patting the empty space next to him, gesturing for Zayn to sit down. 

Zayn takes the hint and sits down while Louis makes himself comfortable and puts his tea on the coffee table and laying his head down in Zayns lap. He hums when he feels Zayn start to pat at his hair and closes his eyes. Louis sighs. "Got any plans for today darling?"

Zayn shrugs. "Just a class later on in a bit. maybe we can go for a drink after? With the other lads yeah? Haven't seen them in a while?" 

Louis looks up at Zayn and nods. Zayn was right. They haven't seen the other boys since Louis had too much to drink and became more a slut than usual. Ending the night with awkward goodbyes and him barely being able to walk straight. Louis sighs at the memory. "Stay with me till you leave later on?" Zayn smiles and kisses Louis on the forehead. "Yeah babe, course."

\-----------

When Zayn leaves, Louis is bored out of his mind and can't help but be a bit irritated by how lonely he can get without Zayn by his side. So he decides to do something with his life and goes to the bakery by the park. At least, he'll find Harry to play with and he won't be lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS WILL BE A ONESHOT.

*THIS WILL BE A ONESHOT


End file.
